


four letters

by allsovacant



Series: the johnlock poetry archive [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt, It's my bloody birthday let me post something, John is a poet really, Pain, Poetry, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: An impromptu poem inspired by thisphoto





	four letters

How strong are those four letters?  
That equaled what I have felt for you

I tasted pain in my lips  
As I put my fingers on your wrist

I smelled pain in the air  
When all I could do was stare

I heard pain in a distance  
When I've seen you fall in an instant

How strong are those four letters?  
I should've known

For the very first time that we have met  
The moment I walked through that door

I have felt pain  
I have found love in you  
And I have lost you

Now I am to blame

**Author's Note:**

> I actually beat the date of posting for this one. Haha. I've posted this @ 11:59PM (10/28/2018). A buzzer beater poetry before the day of my birthday ended. Thanks for reading!


End file.
